<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>对火 by VelvetCaliban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558151">对火</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCaliban/pseuds/VelvetCaliban'>VelvetCaliban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chainsaw Man (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCaliban/pseuds/VelvetCaliban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denji/Hayakawa Aki, Hayakawa Aki/Himeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>对火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在秋的印象里，姬野前辈对于性爱始终极为坦然。她身边的人三个月到半年换一回，有些秋见过，有些他没有，不过秋负责家务，所以但凡姬野前辈衣服上粘的头发颜色变了，他总是知道。</p><p>肉体关系在恶魔猎人里并不鲜见。恐惧与渴望一莲托生，衔尾蛇般循环往复，欲求和永恒是反义，肉身只是瞬间的肉身。高危职业没恋爱可谈，也就接吻上床能随心所欲，且回避过分深刻的情感也算自我保护。但这件事情上，早川秋一直是个异数。他自姬野那里学会吸烟，学会打领带，学会照顾不可靠的大人，学会被不可靠的大人照顾。他的耳洞是姬野打的，耳钉款式是她挑的，头发理成同她一样的长度，还有诸多把柄握在她手中。微末小事聚沙成塔，使早川秋浑身都沾染她的痕迹。他十成习惯里七成源于她，烙印深得无可磨灭，却唯独没承袭姬野的玩世不恭。</p><p>秋始终只能稳定地扎根在世上，做出什么决定便是铁了心，时时刻刻都感受到性命的沉重。他明白姬野前辈那样的人更适合生存，因此她才能六度历经死局活下来，还能笑能哭。这全是由于苦乐在她那里都很轻飘的缘故，或者说她严防自己深陷其中。也许是因为她太过偏袒，心慈手软，秋才始终欠缺这种能力。</p><p>酒和烟让苦与乐都变钝。秋十八以后，姬野容许他碰酒，但不让他喝多，结果总是她先醉。他们头回一起喝是在家，秋尚未弄清姬野的习惯，等到她靠得愈来愈近时只觉得全身都无法动弹。他们额头碰到一块儿，都发烫，她身上酒气扑过来，还混着和他同样的香波味道，刘海刺得人很痒。</p><p>秋从没有这样呼吸困难过。在他快要架不住，即将听天由命闭上眼的瞬间，姬野前辈恍惚自语道，啊……这是秋君的眼睛。</p><p>然后她退开，脚步虚浮地回到房间里，留秋独自坐在桌边。第二天早上，她似乎遗忘了昨晚的事。</p><p>他们之间的吻从未到来，便已经在那最后一毫米里渴死。</p><p>以这个半途而废的夜晚为界，姬野前辈开始变得喜欢叙说秋以后将如何如何，还总劝他道，辞掉工作，去民间吧。他一遍又一遍地拒绝，但她锲而不舍。</p><p>不久秋就知道姬野醉后吻过很多人，可但凡在酒桌上，她总是坐在秋对面而非他身边，于是同事全都遭过她荼毒，独独秋幸免。有人调侃她说，喝多以后疯成这样，就不怕带坏你们家小朋友？姬野昏昏沉沉晃着杯子，把声调拖得很长：“秋君不——会学我的，他是个温柔又顽固的好孩子……以后要把所有东西都留给喜欢的人。”</p><p>每每听到类似的话，秋心里总感到五味陈杂。像是青春期麻烦小孩儿听见家长在同别人炫耀自己，觉得尴尬想逃，但其中又有些难以界定的不甘。</p><p> </p><p>姬野前辈最后一次劝阻他是在秋二十岁生日当夜。那天姬野买了蛋糕替秋庆祝，本来还想喝酒，被秋坚拒，理由是甜食配生啤味道实在太怪。等秋洗完碗出来，便发现姬野披了棉被站在凉台，上半身裹得看似严实，但大冬天里开着窗还赤着脚，让他见了十分头痛。</p><p>他知道她是烟瘾犯了，正在抽。虽然吸烟是姬野前辈偏要教的，但他亮明岁数以后，她总教训说：未成年人禁止抽烟。可惜覆水难收积重难返，秋二十以前便抽得很凶，一破戒就和她打游击，想方设法地藏烟盒。这种行为不过是欲盖弥彰，秋翻箱倒柜掏枕头的时候，她就倚在门上笑眯眯，手里晃着收缴的罪证：还太嫩啦，秋君。</p><p>秋突然想到，今天自己已经二十岁，终于可以光明正大，于是拎了保暖袜去找她。姬野投桃报李，松开包得死死的棉被，将他也裹进来，变成一个肥胖的、暖和的茧。出于某种幼稚的胜负欲，秋刻意凑过去拿她嘴边的烟引火。她似乎有点想笑，也没念他，意思是默许了。</p><p>凉台上视野并没多远，只有附近人家窗内透出灯来。光一格一格嵌入楼内，好像变成了固体糖块。每次看到这样的景象，秋都觉得自己的生活如海市蜃楼。推我本空，达世如幻，倘若确实如此，那世相该是个多庞大而精美的笑话，竟然只为了瞒过凡俗的眼睛而存续。但这竟也能算是种慰藉，盖因苦的从来不止他一个，做梦的也从来不止他一个。</p><p>姬野突然说：“秋君，我们一起走吧。”</p><p>秋从幻觉里惊醒了，他慢慢摇摇头，但她看起来并不很失望。她太过了解他了，以至于没有失望的气力。</p><p>“还是无法放弃？”</p><p>“我不能忘了他们。”</p><p>“秋君，遗忘是脑的功能，而非错误。”姬野吐出一口烟，“擅长遗忘的人能够更好地活下去。”</p><p>“我都明白。”但我从没期待过能更好地活下去。</p><p>姬野前辈沉默了很久，久到月亮都在天边挪出了一个角度，才说：“那答应我其他事吧。如果我死了，替我哭一场，然后忘掉我。”</p><p>秋知道自己的声音冷硬得即将结冰：“前辈不会死的。”</p><p>“我不会死。但你只要点个头，我就能很高兴了。”</p><p>秋松了口气，因她的承诺而跳进圈套，鬼使神差点了头，浑然不知日后自己要为此追悔莫及。她满意地揪揪他的辫子，说：“成年快乐噢。”</p><p>这场带有悖论色彩的结盟后来彻底崩解，她毁约了，于是他也毁约了，决心至死不忘她的骗局。如果以更为露骨的词语形容，玩世不恭可以被称作冷酷。姬野前辈具有一种锋利的天性，对他人如此，对自己亦然。她送走太多死者，已经过分疲倦，若非秋在，姬野和彼世之间只隔她自己一条命罢了。只是秋二十岁前，她有所保留，不曾将这锋利用到他身上，结果拔剑出鞘便极为要命，伤人伤己见血封喉。直到姬野向恶魔奉上全部，秋才终于体悟到切肤之痛。他的一部分就这样坏死了。</p><p>姬野以最后那点温柔留下一句Easy Revenge送他，笔迹未露分毫拖泥带水，休想从中看穿她多留恋。</p><p>恶魔猎人与恶魔猎人之间会形成一种独特的私有历史。他们来不及把可用的东西逐句写下，只能在血和火里用残疾的语言传承经验，将自己记载于对方身上。官方报告里仅仅留有“某年某日某某死于与某恶魔的战斗中”，倘若保密级别够高，这些某某就都是黑色方块，直到相关人士彻底死光才可以揭晓。那些腥秽发臭、鲜活过分的现实都只萦绕在呼吸之间，而且总是短寿。</p><p>白纸黑字记载的生死不叫生死，逗号轻佻，句点空洞，无法叙述其中真正的痛苦。生死只存在于倾谈或遗言之中，存在于振动的声带之中，存在于咳血的咽喉之中。它们是丰满的、搏动的、肉质的、脆弱的。</p><p>姬野前辈最后说，秋君，不要死。她就这样化为早川秋身上篆刻的历史。</p><p> </p><p>姬野前辈死后那几个月，秋常常做噩梦，其内容光怪陆离。他对自己小臂截断后剖面发青腐烂的那场梦印象深刻，还有一回电次、帕瓦和前辈的头颅依序滚落到他眼前，好像鲜血淋漓的畸形陨石，让他凌晨从睡眠中猛然惊醒，身上冷汗涔涔。秋撑起身来，看见电次趴在床边，神情古怪地盯着他，吓了一跳。</p><p>“你刚才喊我了，还喊了帕瓦和她。”电次说。</p><p>秋知道她指的是谁。他张了张嘴，觉得应该解释一番，但他此时神志昏昧，最终只呵出无声的空气。</p><p>电次似乎觉得不自在，别别扭扭地耸耸肩，胳膊难以形容地颤动了一下，像是打算做些什么，却选择了放弃。最终他拍了拍秋的被褥，说：“我不会死的。”秋几乎要害怕这句话，但他随即想到，电次确实命硬，不大可能死在自己之前。他为此感受到某种近乎罪恶的喜悦。</p><p>第二天早晨秋醒来时，看见床边摆着一碟苹果，模样奇形怪状，堪称惨绝人寰，他勉强辨认出始作俑者似乎尝试过雕出兔子来。兔子苹果的尸堆上歪歪插着根牙签。早川秋忍俊不禁捂住脸，几个月以来头一次真心实意地笑出声。完整的苹果殷红险恶，包含隐喻，但给剁成这样以后就显得无辜无害。他把它们吃完了。</p><p>基于面目全非的苹果，秋推测教电次下厨大约任重道远，这个预言在他真如梦中那样失去手臂后得到了明证。秋无奈认命，兢兢业业替家里二位祖宗煮饭吃。他独自没法理好腰上的结，只得把围裙挂在脖子上，两根系带塞进裤腰勉强固定。豆腐被他切一刀滑一段，在砧板上留下湿润的痕迹。电次走过来，想帮忙摁住那块豆腐。秋给了他一个不赞成的眼神。</p><p>“你真的很麻烦……”电次压低声音嘟嘟嚷嚷，还是乖乖洗了手。他最近干打雷不下雨，嘴里犯嘀咕，实际却很听秋的话，“要我系结吗？”</p><p>秋一顿：“不会系成死结吧？”</p><p>电次对秋这点犹豫很有意见，龇牙露出尖锐犬齿来，像只打喷嚏的幼狮。他转去秋身后系围裙，鼻息钻进秋的后领，氛围私密得过了分，令秋不由晃一晃神。</p><p>衣带抽出来时秋的衬衫下摆顺势撩起，过了一刻，电次竟自然而然地把它塞进去。他手刚刚碰过水，还冷得很，凉意渗进秋的尾椎骨，害他打了个激灵退开，问电次你搞什么？冰死人了。电次答非所问说，豆腐有点像史莱姆哎，帕瓦在一边批判道，明明布丁才比较像啊！</p><p>这种知觉十分陌生，以至于等到用餐结束，电次进厨房刷碗时，秋才看着那个背影恍然：电次已经可以毫无芥蒂地触碰他人，这是不久前他还缺乏的能力。秋福至心灵，意识到在噩梦的晚上，电次那一连串类似痉挛的动作全是拥抱的雏形。</p><p>但和过去中道而绝的吻一样，这个胎死腹中的拥抱也从未到来。因为还要更久的时间，电次才会明白没能出口的话、没能行的事是不作数的。这个道理早川秋已经知晓，他只是不忍教，正如当年姬野不忍磨损他的天真。秋曾认为姬野还是太过袒护自己，如今却发现自己正以同样的方式惯着电次，想要对方慢些长大，趁自己还能兜底，犯错也无妨。</p><p>养小孩多么矛盾啊，希望他能有一点记得自己，又希望他干干净净彻底忘掉。希望他能有一点和自己相似，又希望他千千万万别步后尘。希望他能无忧无惧无灾无病，又悲哀地知道前景渺茫。</p><p>电次身上发生的许多事都会让秋回忆起姬野前辈，隔着生死，才开始明白她。他反省过去，觉得她一定曾颇为辛苦。秋听见电次那句“我也有自己的打算”时，不由在心里苦笑。这算什么？不是不报，时候未到？姬野前辈若泉下有知，必然要揶揄他一句天理昭彰报应不爽。</p><p>早川秋曾拒绝退怯，他为复仇头可断血可流，染上烟瘾以后不再介怀减寿。人生际遇千万种，而他从未想过别的选择。无惧的生涯会终结简直犹如天方夜谭，等他真正学会害怕以后一切都已为时过晚。如今他也才二十出头，却惊觉自己已经垂老。从忧生怖果然是真理，前半句太掏心掏肺了，该删掉。</p><p>他终于悟到：先怕的那个永远无法阻止事情发生。他们仿佛正参与一场徒劳的田径赛，第一人松开手，第二人偏要等到接力棒落在地下才反应过来已经轮到自己，而站在末位的电次恐怕根本没弄清规则。电次的身后会不会有下一个？秋祈祷千千万万别有下一个，电次或许要把小孩教坏，他自己都还没多大……</p><p> </p><p>他们扫墓回来的那天深夜下了雨，天上无星无月，地下只有他们三个。自车站返家的路上，帕瓦独自撑着红伞在前方蹦来蹦去，脚底溅起淋漓的水。电次替秋撑伞，两人走得很慢。秋瘾头一来忍不住，久违地点起烟，转向伞外。电次往斜上方瞟他一眼，但什么也没说。他们望着那点红色时近时远，在夜色中无所凭依地悬浮，像空幻的花。</p><p>借着昏黄的路灯，秋瞥见电次左肩上的衣袖淋湿了一小片，这个发现令他惊异极了。电次是何时学会关照他人的？秋觉得自己仿佛缺席了他的重大成长，心下有些亏欠。但电次一直反感香烟，秋进退两难，拿不准是否该站得近些。他正犹疑，便听电次冷不丁来了句：“你教我吧。”</p><p>电次提得唐突，秋却心领神会：“不是不喜欢？”</p><p>“可你老在抽啊……”</p><p>好奇心作祟，小孩儿若看见大人在做什么，总想要尝试，倘若你闪烁其词，他们反倒会自己摸索。既然压根儿防不住，趁机会说个清楚反而好些。</p><p>秋塞了根烟堵住电次的嘴，电次不甚娴熟地咬着它，摊开手心问他要打火机。秋在衣袋里找了一会儿，突然有点想知道他能纵容别人近到何种程度，干脆低下头，用自己的去接电次叼在嘴里的那根。</p><p>因为灯光昏暗，电次的神情显得模糊，反应难以看清。不过电次近来吃得好，似乎长了些，他们之间距离比秋预计的要短。秋想，回去应该替电次量量身高，衣服也得换个尺码，十六七岁的男孩子一天一个样，春笋般窜起来。秋当初也如此，虽然他的十六岁似乎已经是几个世纪以前的事，只余暮云叆叇，水远山长。</p><p>他期望知道电次二十岁将是什么样子，但是让电次把照片烧过来又有点儿怪怪的。一旦能够平和接受，连死亡都仿佛变得幽默。想想如果自己挂了电次还每年扫墓，蹲在坟前碎碎念，秋便感到十分肉麻。若只说帕瓦今天又跟我吵架还赌气不冲洗手间之类的废话还好，假使他半道突然冒出一句想念，秋大概能掉满棺材鸡皮疙瘩，诈尸起来叫他闭嘴。</p><p>秋认为自己死后电次眼泪都不会流，而且这样很好。具有没心没肺的天分是件幸福的事情。</p><p>周围正下雨，潮气有些重，等了会儿才着。秋退开时电次分毫未动，像凝住了似的，秋遗憾地想，或许电次还是不大习惯，没凶巴巴抱怨已经是长足进步。</p><p>电次一开始呼吸便立刻呛到，把秋逗笑。秋替他把烟摘开，劝他还是别再学了，味道很糟吧？</p><p>电次还在咳，咳得舌头都吐出来，长长的，眼角还湿了一丁点，有些发红：“那你总抽什么啊？真的好恶心……好苦……”</p><p>他让秋记起自己初次抽烟的样子。一样自信过分，一样呛得厉害，一样渗了点眼泪。秋莫名有些高兴，心想电次长了个子也还是小孩啊。</p><p>他站下来，给电次顺了顺气，只说，电次，抽烟是会短命的，活久一些，不要死。他许愿电次听进去这句话，也许愿电次永远不要知道上个提问的解答。</p><p>这些线索中潜藏着某种隐匿轮回，从地平线尽头升起。电次的烟是秋的，火也是秋的，被他养出了爱吃的口味，从他这里习得一切世事，还因他而初窥欲望的根源。许许多多年后，电次身上仍会有早川秋的遗迹。正如姬野是秋的私人历史，秋也已经被蚀刻在电次脊背上，银钩铁画，入木三分，久而愈明，万古长青。电次不一定能读到，即使读了也未必懂，但其纹路犹如灵魂的瘢痕，且比爱憎更为执拗、顽固和坚牢。</p><p>陈述性记忆或还有假，渗进肌肤骨髓里的习惯才最可怕：它们不由人，逮着机会就要悄没声儿冒头。等电次十八岁，他也会抽同样的烟，把头发留得更长，形容吊儿郎当。等电次十九岁，他尝试打耳洞，结果伤处瞬间愈合了。纵使他想，身体也不容他损坏自己。等电次二十岁，他就要明白，为什么秋仅对七星情有独钟这回事使自己嘴里泛起苦味。丑陋情感是成人的标志，在电次尚未察觉的时候，他的初恋便已经终结。</p><p>他永永远远记得，早川秋腰侧有颗很小很小的痣。这件事大约连秋本人也不知道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>